Shooting Star
by Little Miss Thalia Grace
Summary: [Or Everybody Lives] When gun shots are heard in Hogwarts, Students begin to fear for their lives and secrets come out. And where's Lavender? Non-Magic AU, Pre-Slash
1. Of Shooting and Sharing

**Title: **Shooting Star (Or everybody Lives)

**Pairings: **Possible pre-slash Drarry. If you want to look at it that way.

**Summary: **When gun shots are heard in Hogwarts, Students begin to fear for their lives and secrets come out. And where's Lavender? Non-Magic AU, Pre-Slash

**Warnings: **Dangerous Muggle Weapons, Swearing, lots of fictional characters crying, AU,

**A/N:**The question just came to me, how Hogwarts would react if someone had a gun? Then I realized they would just disillusion themselves then disarm the offender, and that would be no use for a story. Then, POOF! Non-magic AU. This is heavily based on the Glee episode, but all characters are still in character (I hope) so it shouldn't be too bad. I'm not too sure about the ending, so be nice. I would also like to dedicate this to Boston. My heart goes out to all of you.

PS: Everyone here is whispering, unless I say otherwise (Ex: Shouted, Yelled, Mouthed.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

And without further ado…

**Shooting Star.**

It was a normal day at Hogwarts School for Grades 5 to 12, The Slytherin and Gryffindor divisions sitting in their least favorite class (Chemistry) with their least favorite teacher (Professor Severus Snape). This class wouldn't have been so bad for one Harry Potter, if only he wasn't paired with Draco Bloody Malfoy.

"Watch it Potter! Spill that and will kill you!"

"Are you Serious Potter? You don't know the difference between Yttrium and Ytterbium?! That's like blasphemy!"

"Now you're just being stupid, as though that's not any different than from before."

"Stop that or you'll blow up everyone's heads!"

Harry was about ready to snap. Scratch that, he already did.

"Will you shut up Malfoy?! I'm sorry if we can't all be perfect like you!" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. He could put up with Snape insulting him, but having your classmate who was the same age as you was too much. Draco sneered. "At least I actually have _some _skills, unlike you, Potter!"

Harry was about to retort but was cut off by a loud bang. Startled, he looked around as did everyone else. There was another bang and a girl screaming in the distance. This time, everyone recognized it for what it was.

A gunshot.

The reaction of the room was instantaneous. "On the floor!" Snape Snapped, moving to lock the classroom door. Everyone did as they were told and it ended up being Harry, Draco, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnegan and Tracey Davis.

Tracey, Pansy, and Lavender were crying softly, wrapped together in a circle. Blaise looked to be in shock, and Harry felt pity for him. Blaise was never really mean to him, he was always in the background. Draco looked in shock, and Harry wanted to just wrap him up in a hug, despite their previous argument. But considering that would result in Draco slapping him or going into further shock, Harry settled for comforting Hermione, his best gal pal.

Putting his arm around her, he whispered into her ear, "Are you okay?"

She nodded against his shoulder, wiping away the couple tears that made their way down her cheeks. "I'm fine. I'll be fine. We're going to be fine. All of us will be fine." She kept repeating, sounding like she was trying to convince herself.

"That's right, 'Mione." He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "Everybody lives. Just this once, everybody lives."

She gave him a weak grin. "I don't think The Doctor will help us in this situation."

"Well, you know, The Doctor is a rather helpful guy."

"Fictional characters aren't going to help us." Pansy snapped, glaring at them. "If you hadn't noticed, this is real life!"

"Pansy. Lay off." Surprisingly, that was Blaise. Harry didn't know why the dark skinned boy was defending them, but he was grateful. Their eyes met and a silent understanding came between them.

"I'm sorry Pansy." Harry said softly, looking at her. "It's just… before my parents died in the car crash, my mum used to quote Doctor Who whenever I was sad. Ever since, it's been the best way I handle any negative situation."

He had no idea why he said something so personal to a group that was half full of potential enemies. Apparently Pansy didn't either, judging by the unreadable look on her face. Finally, she nodded. 'I'm sorry too. I never really had the best temper, and it's times like these I think it gets worse."

It was silent for a few minutes after that, everyone crying, lost in their thoughts or waiting anxiously an announcement the offender was gone. Finally, Blaise broke it.

"Y'know," He started out softly, causing everyone in their little makeshift group to look at him. "My mum sleeps around a lot. I never even knew my dad, and the few stepfathers I've had in the past were never exactly ordeal. She's not even that great of a mother; always going out and drinking, partying, all that stuff. Sometimes… I just hate her. I hate her so much. She took away my chance at a decent childhood. But now… All I feel is unadulterated love. Looking back on it, she _was _always there for me, I just didn't want to admit it. I don't think ever told her I loved her. And now that I could die…" He trailed off, Eyes clouded with tears.

Beside him, Tracey nodded. "I know what you mean. My dad drinks a lot, and my mum died when I was thirteen. Honestly, it's up to me to take care of my little brother. He's my life, and to think that I may never see him again and would have to leave him with dad…" She took a deep breath. "He's only six."

Hermione nodded. "My parents are dentists. Their parents were dentists, and grandparents parents were dentists. So obviously, they want me to be a dentist. But I don't want that, I want to go to college, get a good job in the government and make a difference. They just don't understand. They never had. It's gotten even worse since I was accepted into Hogwarts, the fancy boarding school in Scotland, it's gotten worse. I can't even have a conversation with them anymore. But I _do _love them and I _do _know they mean good, and now I may never tell them that." She finished with a sob.

Pansy gazed at her, almost as if looking at her in a new light. "I can understand. My parents want me to run the family business and be the perfect heiress… but I hate responsibility. They know that and they still pile it on top of me. I have all this pressure on me. What if I screw up? If I do die today, my parents probably wouldn't even care, they'd only grieve for the loss of an heir. And that hurts more than anything."

Seamus cleared his throat. "Well, my dad left me ma when I was small. Never knew him, probably for the better. Ever see him again I'd probably knock his bloody lights out. My ma's all I have and I know I'm all she has too. I love her more than anything, and I _know_ if I die here it would break her heart. So I'm holding on, just for her."

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, most of you probably know my story, but I guess I'd better tell it anyway. When I was Four, My parents got in a car crash. It was nasty; they were killed instantly. Somehow, I survived and I got this scar," he pointed to his Forehead where the lightning shaped scar lay. "Then I was sent to my Aunt's house… Who hated her sister, my mum. Until I was eleven, my room was the cupboard under the stairs, my birthday presents are still nothing. Until Sirius came along, and he got custody." He gave a soft smile at the thought of his Godfather, which soon faded. "He already lost my parents and one of his best friends. I'm all he's got… and he's all I got, too." He didn't bother hiding his tears at the thought of Sirius depressed again.

Everyone was surprised when Draco spoke up. "I guess it would kind of be awkward if I didn't say anything, so here it goes. My dad doesn't care about me, that has been obvious since I was three. I'm just a pawn in his political game. My mum would rather go out to lunch with her lady friends than talk to me about anything. I was basically raised by the servants my dad hired to take care of the manor, and they only did because it was their job. I'm pretty sure that if I died today, nobody would miss me."

The silence was astounding. Harry made a move to reach over and comfort Draco- hand on the shoulder perhaps? Totally non-meaningful bro hug?- but stopped still when the distant thud of footsteps came up the hallway.

Apparently, everyone else heard it too, because in a flash they were all huddled up together, all in tears. The footsteps got closer and Pansy started shaking. They stopped just outside the door and the handle jingled. Hermione covered her mouth to stop a squeak from escaping. But then the jingling stopped and the footsteps continued on their way.

Everyone let out a breath they hadn't known they were holding and broke apart.

"Professor!" Ron Weasley whispered loudly, attracting everyone's attention. He stood up, ignoring everyone's hisses of 'sit down!'. "Lavender Brown is in the toilet, she doesn't know about the shooting or where the guy is! I can go get her-"

"No, Mr. Weasley." Snape said. "You will not be going out there by yourself."

"I'm coming too!" Parvarti Patil stood up. "Lavender's my friend, I can't just sit here and-"

"No." Snape cut her off sharply. "None of you are going after Ms. Brown. I'll do it myself." He looked at all the partially stunned faces. "I suppose I can trust that you all will not do anything stupid while I am gone?" everyone nodded hurriedly, aside from Ron Weasley.

"I have to get her! I have to go!" he said, moving towards the door. When Snape stood in front of him, he started thrashing out. "No, NO! I have to get her!"

"Mr. Weasley," Snape said in between thrashes. "Calm yourself! You're putting everyone's life in danger!"

But that only made him thrash harder and yell "I don't care, I don't care!" with more force each time.

Snape took his jaw forcefully and made him look at the class. "Look at them!" Ron's wide blue eyes took in the stunned and feared looks on everyone's tear stained faces. "You're scaring them!"

And with that, Ron basically collapsed on Snape, sobbing. "You have to get her." He wheezed between labored breathes. "I love her, you have to get her."

"Do not worry Mr. Weasley. She will get back alive." His voice was uncharacteristically soft. "Now go sit near Ms. Granger."

Ron dropped to his knees and joined their group.

"Now, as much as I'd hate to admit it, Mr. Weasley made a good point." His hard tone was back. "We don't know how many students don't know what's going on. Take out your phones and text, tweet and Facebook _everyone. _But don't tell them where we are. Even shooters have smartphones."

And with that, Snape walked out of the classroom quickly, shutting the door softly behind him. Some Slytherin that Harry didn't know crawled over quickly and locked it.

There was a tense silence for a few moments until Ron spoke up. "I have a sister. She's only grade 7, and is on the other side of the school. She doesn't have a phone; I can't even call to see if she's alive." Tears rolled off his face again.

Hermione moved over and put her arm around him, the same gesture had done to her, only it was more awkward as Ron was so freakin' _tall _and Hermione was so petit.

"It's okay, your sisters fine," she whispered, rubbing comforting circles on his shoulder. 'I remember Ginny; she's nice and sweet, nobody would want to hurt her." Apparently that was the right thing to say, because Ron's tears soon subsided, though his eyes still looked a little misty.

Hit with sudden unexpected inspiration, Harry dug around in his backpack. Finding what he was looking for, he pulled it out and turned it on. Seeing that it was a full battery, Harry opened the side screen and pointed it at Blaise.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a video camera. I figured we could record something for our loved ones, you know, a final goodbye in case we don't make it." His voice was soft, but it sent Ron, Hermione and Pansy in another burst of tears.

"Give it here." Blaise said, his voice somehow even quieter than from when he was whispering before.

Harry tossed it over and watched as Blaise pressed the record button. "Okay, so… bye, I guess. If anyone is watching this, I just want my mum to know that I love her. And I know I have never said it before, but I really, really do. If she ever gets this message, thank you to whoever sent it. It means so much to me. Mum, I love you…" He chocked a sob and pressed the _stop _button, silently handing it back to Harry.

"Anyone else?" the Black-haired orphan asked.

Hermione held out her hand. Pressing the button, she took a deep breath. "Mum, dad, I love you. And I know we haven't been close, but I do. I always have. And to anyone else watching this, always be you. Never let anyone decide who you want to be." She stopped and handed it to Pansy, who was holding out her hand.

"To mum and dad, you can go fuck yourselves. To anyone else… Unless you were in this room with me, you can go fuck yourselves too. I've lived, fought and learned with these people for the last six years. They're my family, and I love every one of them. Even scar-head Potter, who isn't really all that bad. So goodbye world, have a crappy life."

And after that, Everyone in the room, one by one, said they're goodbyes to their lost one's.

"Gran, I know you already lost dad, but don't cry for me. I know you will but don't. I love you."

"Mum, dad, to be honest, I don't think my death will mean that much. Sure, you'll grieve a bit, but you have six other kids. I still love you both. Gred, Forge… Take care of Gin for me please. Tell her I love her."

"Danny, I hope dad isn't too hard on you. I love you, that'll never change."

"Mum, dad, as Pansy put it… go fuck yourselves. That's all I've got to say."

"Sirius, I know my death will tear you apart, but you got to go strong. For Moony, he's gonna need you Pads."

"Ma, I love ya."

"I love you papa."

"I love you both."

"Mum, I love you. There's a cat in my locker. Feed her for me."

"There's a secret compartment in my desk, under the bottom drawer. In it is my diary. I love you dad."

"I love you."

By the time everyone was done, they were all sobbing into each other. Harry turned off the camera, putting it back in his bag but leaving it where anyone could see it if they looked.

And that's how Snape found them about twenty minutes later, Lavender Brown at her side.

"Lavender!" Ron called, his voice low. He crawled over and grabbed her hand, pulling her down with him, his eyes filling with tears of relief. "I thought I lost you." He whispered into her hair.

'I was so scared Won-won." She whispered.

"Shhh, I know, I know. But you did well. Really well."

"Are you all alright?" Snape asked, looking around the room.

There were variations of whispered 'Yes' heard from the corners.

Snape nodded, eyes impassive. "There are Aurors everywhere; they'll catch the shooter soon." Aurors was Hogwarts slang for the police.

They all spent the next ten minutes in tense silence, waiting for some news. It wasn't until they heard another gunshot and scream, this time much closer. They all group huddled, sharing each other's fear while trying to pass some courage around. They sure as hell weren't going down without a fight.

It took five minutes.

Five minutes for the shout.

"All clear!"

It took most of them two minutes if not longer to register what the man had said. Snape opened the door to reveal an Auror who was smiling at them in what was obviously supposed to be a comforting gesture.

When it finally settled in that the threat was gone, the students began to cheer. Everyone was crying tears of relief and hugging their best friends. Harry took out his video camera and threw it against the wall, effectively destroying it, but was too happy to care.

"Everyone lives!" He shouted, joining the group hug that Pansy had started. "Just this once, Everyone lives!"

They laughed and broke apart. Just then the bell rang, making them laugh again. On their way out (Still crying) they heard Neville Longbottom ask the Auror (Kingsley Shacklebolt, his name tag read.) "Who was the shooter?"

Kingsley shook his head in an almost regretful manner. "It was a twelve grader; Tom Riddle. He's locked up now, shame too. He was something of a kid genius, he would have gone far."

Harry looked around at his new friends faces. He was positive he could call them friends now, as there were just some things you just couldn't go through without making friends or enemies.

Life and death situations being one of them.

* * *

The next day, everything was, more or less back to normal. Only there was now a group of nine friends instead of three. They were loners, had almost nothing in common, but they found a sort of harmony within each other.

As said friends were leaving chemistry class (Still least favorite, though for very different reasons.), Harry hung behind to wait for Draco, who was packing his bag. Walking up to him, he put a hand on his arm and whispered in his ear "I'd care if you died."

Then, walking out the door and leaving a _very _shocked and confused blond behind, Harry hummed to himself.

He had a family, he had friends, and they were all _alive._

This time, it was different.

This time, no car crash would come between them.

This time, everybody lived.

**THE END**


	2. Of Plotting and Yelling

**Of Plotting and Yelling: Shooting Star Part 2.**

**The Parents Reactions.**

Fiona Zabini was usually a tough woman with little to no feeling. In truth, the only thing she honestly cared about was her son. So when she heard her precious little baby was stuck in a situation that involved possible _death _and a _gun, _she did what any mother would do.

She drove as fast as she could to the school and snuck passed the Auror's.

Well, almost snuck passed them. When she was ducking under the bright yellow tape, she guessed another parent, standerby or Auror must have seen her, because she was soon dragged away and over to a corner.

She tried to jerk away, but the Auror's grip tightened. "No! My son! My baby is in there! I need to help him!" she cried, struggling harder.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't go in there." The Auror said as he set her down into a corner where two other men restrained her. "It's too dangerous."

"But my son-"

The Auror cut her off. "We're doing everything we can. Some of our finest are in there right now. We'll find the shooter in no time."

Just then, a booming gunshot was heard in the hallways, and many of the people gasped in fear of what might have happened.

"Stay here." The Auror ordered as he ran inside.

Fiona stumped down with a humph, keeping her eyes trained on the door. When another gunshot was heard, she sobbed, but still looked at the door, waiting for a familiar glimpse of Tan Skin and Dark Hair.

* * *

In a little apartment on the worst side of London, a man was passed out on his shabby couch, drunk, while a young boy with a few bruises watched the TV with tears in his eyes, wishing that his sister would come home.

* * *

Doctors Jean and Gary Granger were in shock. They knew that school was nothing but trouble! Behind the fancy brochures and grand meals was a madhouse! There daughter had insisted that she go, and look where it had gotten her! She could dying or already dead-

When the actual news of what happened sunk in, Jean wrapped her arms around her daughter who had just told the tale.

"You can be whatever you want." She whispered into her daughters bushy hair. "I promise to never hold you back again."

For once in a long time, Hermione genuinely smiled at her mother.

* * *

Robert Parkinson threw the newspaper down with a huff. "We had to find out through a newspaper. A newspaper! Why couldn't Pansy have told us that herself?"

Patricia sat herself across from her husband. "It's just a faze, dear. The whole-not-telling-parents-thing. She'll get over it."

"She better." Rob grumbled. "Disrespect for authority is not a good a good thing for a young, upperclass lady such as herself to have."

"Yes Dear." She was obviously not paying any attention to a word he was saying, to caught up in her fashion magazine to think about such trivial things as her daughter.

Rob sipped his coffee. "Pass the sugar."

* * *

Darcy Finnigan broke down and cried when she saw her son for the first time after the events that aspired. "Don' ya eva do tha' to me again, mista', got tha'?" She told him sternly, her irish accent thick with tears.

"Yeh Ma, O' Course." He replied, hugging her back tight.

The rest of the night they stayed in their dimly lit living room, talking and hugging and crying together.

* * *

"Oh Hell to The Fucking no, I demand to see my Godson this instant!" Sirius yelled in the Auror's face, effectively spewing spit all over it.

The Auror carefully hid his disgust as he wiped his face off. "Sir, I am going to have to ask you to sit down before I make you."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "You wanna know where you can go sit? You can go-"

"Sirius!" Remus cut him off. "Give it up!"

Sirius Turned to him. "I'm sorry Moony, but I can't. I lost James and Lily, i'm not losing Harry too!"

"I KNOW!" Remus yelled, looking towards Sirius desperately. "I know. They were my best friends too Sirius! and Harry may not be _my _official Godson, but he good as well is! You don't think I want to just go in there and rip off the head of the person that dare put Harry in danger? CAUSE I DO!"

He shouted the last part, but immediately felt bad when he saw the kicked puppy-dog look on Sirius's face.

"Remus... I'm sorry... I didn't mean..." He trailed off into sobs, clutching Remus's shirt.

Remus awkwardly patted his head and changed his tone. "It'll be okay." He soothed. "Harry is a fighter. He'll get out of this. I know he will..."

Remus started crying too, and the pair sunk to the ground, clutching each other like they were a lifeline, waiting for their Godson to come home safe and sound.

* * *

Molly Weasley was what you would call a kindred spirit. She was a fair mother, if not a little stern at times. She loved each and everyone of her children equally. When she and Arthur had heard that two of their youngest were stuck at school in a possible life or death situation, they both bawled their eyes out.

Instead of marching over to the school as many other parents have done. They stayed at their house with the TV on, not caring about their cable bill that they wouldn't be able to pay, surrounded by their six other sons, all of which were praying for their siblings to come home.

* * *

Lucius sighed he signed another paper. In times such as when students safety was involved, being a School Board Governor royally sucked.

While he admired the kids ambition and goal to kill most the brats in the school, he couldn't help but curse Tom Riddle. As he signed another boring paper, his mind drifted elsewhere.

Draco had almost died and that wouldn't do.

He had great plans for Draco, most of which _did _end with him probably dying, but not yet.

It was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

**LA FIN!**

**Like it? Hate it? Wanna play Whack-A-Blonde? yeah, I do too.**

**Man, this was a bitch to write. i'm still not sure about half of it so... Review?**

**This goes to Lady Diana of the Moon who literally would not stop bugging for me to post this. So, here you go!**

**Anyways... Hope you enjoyed?**

**~Little Miss Thalia Grace**


End file.
